Heartburn
by fallingmaplerose
Summary: England's toyed with her before, Canada won't stand for it this time. (One sided MapleTea song fiction!)


_Song; Heartburn (Felix Cartal Remix)_

 **Well I guess what hurt me most of all**

Canada swallowed, as her eyes met with deep, entrancing emerald ones across the meeting table. Almost poisonous they were. She got to lost in them.

 **You were playing with my heart**

A smirk spread across England's face, gazing back at the violet eyes that had met his own. What lovely, innocent, darling.

 **Tell me, why am I emotional**

 **When I knew it from the start?**

Canada had shaken her head, snapping out of her trance, and continued to jot down notes of the nation speaking. Her heart thumped wildly.

 **And tell me, why does my heart burn when I see your face?**

Canada sipped her chai tea, distantly gazing out the window of the café, watching the pitter-patter of the rain. Her thoughts were calm, she felt serene.

 **You have made your decision, put me in my place**

She didn't notice the blonde coming into the café. He had received his order, sitting next to her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Oh mon Dieu, mais pourquoi?

 **And the lies you've been hiding, taking up your space**

Canada whipped her head around, at the already seated nation. She felt a pain in her chest.

"O-oh, uhm, actually—"

 **Tell me, why does my heart burn this way?**

His eyes pierced through her, he used them to his advantage. Canada sighed defeated.

"Non, monsieur,"

 **When I see your face**

Her heart beat hard against her ribcage. She swallowed hard. And when that didn't work, she, in a panicky motion, shot a good portion of her tea down her throat, the burning growing. But it refused to die down. It couldn't have been a bad economy or fierce crimes. And any other national problems and such. What the heck was this stupid pain? England tapped his fingers on the table, in a smooth, wave like motion. He smiled, all too sweetly towards her. Canada pushed herself subtly against the wall, as he leaned a bit closer to her, propping his elbow on the table as he held his hand.

"So, poppet, how have you been?"

"Good,"

 **When I see your face**

"Sure? You've been taking good care of yourself? You look a bit, hm.. flustered maybe? Fearful? May I ask why?"

Any minute now. Any minute now would be nice.

"Oh? I wouldn't say I am, why?"

 **All this time you left me wanting more**

She was lying. She was lying. She was lying, and they both knew it. But as if she was gonna admit that to him!

 **Had me swallowing all of my pride**

England let out a small chuckle, taking in a deep breath. His sickeningly sweet smile never fading. Why did he act so friendly?

 **Wonder where this part of you came from**

She wished he would act as he normally would towards others. Become his tsundere-ish self. She'd rather him be rude towards her than this.

 **It was hidden in the shadow of your eyes**

They made eye contact once more. His poisonous emerald orbs entrancing her, her violet ones almost glossed over with a determination. She searched for something in those dangerous eyes.

 **And tell me, why does my heart burn when I see your face?**

"Woo!! Your heroine's here!" America slid into the opposite side of the booth. "Sup England! Didn't know you were comin' dude," America glanced between the two.

Dieu merci.

 **You have made your decision, put me in my place**

'You're late..' Canada thought somewhat bitterly. About time.

"Hello America," England replied. "I wasn't aware you would be here either."

 **And the lies you've been hiding, taking up your space**

Well, not like he gave her the freaking chance.

"Maddie you didn't tell him I was gonna be here?!" America's face looked like a kicked puppy's. Okay. Not the save Canada was looking for.

"I-I, it's not like that.."

 **Tell me, why does my heart burn this way?**

America once again glanced in between the two.

"I was trying to tell him but.." Canada trailed off, hoping her sister would catch on.

 **When I see you're face**

England looked like a lovesick fool, and foolish he was. America caught on after a minute of examining, to Canada's relief.

"Hey so England, how come you're, smiling so weirdly?" America asked, a suspiciousness underlying in her tone.

 **When I see your face**

"What ever could you possibly mean?" England furrowed his eyebrows, seeming to be confused.

"Yeah.. You remind me of your 2p self—uhm, yeah, Oliver does that creepy smile like you're doing now.. Ya' kinda starting to look like him.."

 **And tell me, why does my heart burn when I see your face?**

"I don't follow?"

Canada downed the tea, slamming her fist into the table, startling both of the nations. It wasn't enough to disturb the whole establishment, but caught the attention of a few.

 **You have made your decision, put me in my place**

Canada's blood boiled, heart racing, and a burning pain. Can't he just give up? It's just not gonna work this time!

"You look, uh, what's up with you? You're staring at Maddie alot. You're doing me a concern there, Arthur,"

 **And the lies you've been hiding, taking up your space**

England shook his head gently, "I'm not sure what you're saying, we've only been chatting for a while before you came,"

That's it.

 **Tell me why does my heart burn this way?**

"Mila, we should go, we have to pack, remember? E-excusez-moi s'il vous plaît.." Canada stood up quickly. She just, needed to go.

"M'kay dude,"

"Oh? Leaving already?" England's already unnerving expression, turned to something, well. His eyes flickered so it seemed, they were still glinmering, but dark. He made his voice sound polite and innocent, and Canada was just sick of it. Sick of his mind-numbing games.

 **When I see your face**

"Oui. Please excuse me, I need to get past you,"

"England. Dude. Let her through."

England slowly slid off the booth seat, standing to let her pass. "Well. I had a nice chat with you two! Bye!" He waved, a cheerful expression replacing any previous one.

America was a bit ahead of Canada, getting the order she had ignored for the past few minutes. Canada was stopped and pulled back.

"Shame you must go, but we'll meet again, won't we~? Outside a meeting I presume~.." England cooed. Canada yanked her wrist away from the Brit. She gave him a cold glare, going up to America and patting her on the shoulder, signaling to leave. All the while keeping her eyes on England. They left the shop, Canada sighed in relief. The burning sensations were still there, but faint. She relaxed, feeling the rain splatter on her.

"You okay sis? Like.. England was being super weird, and so.."

"I'm really not. I don't wanna talk about it now, thanks though," Canada offered a small and sweet smile. America grinned in response. Finally. Oh man, she was /not/ looking forward to the next meeting.

 _Translations_

 _Oh mon Dieu, mais pourquoi? - Oh my God, but why?_

 _Non monsieur - No sir/mister_

 _Dieu merci - Thank God_

 _Oui - Yes_

 _Excusez-moi s'il vous plaît - Excuse me please_


End file.
